


Forged in Fire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Ficlet, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Heed the content warnings, please.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 476





	Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Закалённый в огне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756199) by [ktj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj)



> Unbeta'd. Heed the content warnings, please.

Harry didn't understand Professor Quirrell. Sometimes he wanted nothing to do with Harry as if he was afraid of him, stuttering and dashing off after class. Other times he stood too close, almost as if he was trying to inhale Harry's scent, which made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up. It also made him feel tingly low in his belly and Harry had to try not to reach into his pants. Once he was certain Quirrell brushed a hand over Harry's bum. It must have been a mistake because why would he do something like that?

xXx

Professor Lockhart made Harry feel uncomfortable as well but now he understood the feeling he got in his groin when Lockhart lightly touched the small of his back. He'd seen how tight Lockhart's trousers got during Harry's many detentions. Late one night, Lockhart reached for Harry's placket, making Harry tremble and moan as he squeezed him through the fabric. Lockhart reached into his own trousers and pulled out his cock, the first adult man's erection Harry had ever seen. He began to dream of the things he wanted to do with one and started waking up sticky in the morning.

xXx

After fighting a Boggart again, Harry sat in Professor Lupin's lap as Lupin fed him chocolate and petted his hair, the scent of the man filling his mind and his prick. Harry may have squirmed more than necessary but when he felt Lupin's huge erection pressing against his bum, Harry slid to the floor to get a closer look. He had to use to two hands because Lupin's cock was so big and thick. Harry tried to get his mouth around the head as best he could but ended up with come in his hair and dripping down his face.

xXx

Cedric Diggory was in the Prefect's bath when Harry arrived with his egg. Harry noticed the way Cedric's arm was moving beneath the water and swam closer, mouth watering in anticipation. He planned to sit in Cedric's lap, maybe rub their pricks together or suck Cedric into his mouth but Cedric had other plans. He pushed Harry to the side of the bath and ran his fingers through the crease of his arse. Harry eagerly pushed back and before long Cedric spread his cheeks and pushed his cock inside. Harry bit his fist to keep from crying out with pleasure.

xXx

Harry was in love with Sirius. Well, he felt more for him than he had for Cedric or even Remus. The looks Sirius gave him convinced Harry that the feeling was mutual. When Padfoot clambered onto the bed and sniffed at Harry's erection, Harry quickly pushed his pants off and let Padfoot lick his cock with his hot, rough tongue. Harry came with a shout, his fingers tight on Padfoot's shaggy head, then lay panting as Padfoot licked the mess from his belly before nudging him over and licking Harry's arse until he came again with Padfoot humping his leg.

xXx

There was no love lost between Harry and Malfoy so when Malfoy attacked Harry in the bathroom, he knew how to get even. Pinning Malfoy to the wall, Harry pushed his pants down and freed his cock, thrusting against Malfoy until he breached Malfoy's hole and slid inside his tight, clenching heat. Malfoy grunted and groaned, pushing back against him, cock hard as stone in Harry's hand. With a guttural cry, Malfoy came, spurting into Harry's fist, ripping Harry's orgasm from him. Cock still inside, Harry brought himself back to full hardness and fucked Malfoy until he begged for release.

xXx

Harry followed the white doe from his tent to a small pond. The magic in the air was comforting and arousing. He stripped off his clothes, aching for a proper wank, but was immediately knocked to the ground.

Severus Snape covered him with his wiry body, wet leaves and snow clinging to his back as Snape thrust against him, his cock hard against Harry's.

Harry lifted his head to lick Snape's jaw, the only bare skin he could reach.

Black eyes flashed and he shoved Harry over, pressing his face to the ground and spreading his legs. Harry heard him spit, felt his hot hard, cock as he began to push, stretching Harry's hole to accommodate his fat prick.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Harry chanted in his head, meeting each of Snape's thrusts and pulling him deeper. Harry tried to reach beneath his body but Snape grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, riding him roughly. Harry saw flashes of light behind his eyes as Snape hammered his prostate and he came, untouched.

He felt a bite to his shoulder, fingers digging into his flesh, and then felt Snape's cock throb and pulse as he filled Harry with come.

xXx

"Will you take me flying again, Harry?" Teddy asked. "We go so much higher when I ride on your broom!"

Harry looked down at his godson: cheeks flushed pink, eyes sparkling like amber, and lips full and red. He felt a twitch in his groin and smiled.

"I'd love to."


End file.
